


Spideypool Headcanons

by arrafrost



Series: Tumblr Headcanons [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: A list of Spideypool headcanons





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a fic, it's just a headcanon post from my tumblr that I'm saving here.

**Their ringtones for each other:**

  * Wade has the original 1967 Spider-man theme song because he can get these things. Peter tries to have regular songs for Wade but Wade keeps recording really obscene things, making it awkward for anyone who hears it, and he doesn’t stop until one day when Aunt May gives him this LOOK. And Wade immediately grabs Peter’s phone and changes his ringtone to That’s My Man by LIZ.



**Their FB relationship status:**

  * in a relationship, Wade wants it to be married but a ring pop does not count as a wedding band Wade.



**Whether they are addicted to couples selfies:**

  * Wade takes all the dorky and silly selfies in costume all the time but it’s Peter that tries to get good quality photos of them that maybe Aunt May can have on the fridge without blowing their cover “officially” (because of course Aunt May knows).



**Which of their friends is over-joyed shipper trash that they are together:**

  * Technically no one, everyone warned about Wade being a bad influence. Maybe Bob. Bob was happy.



**Who overshares intimate relationship details:**

  * Wade. Peter had to web his mouth shut on more than ten occasions.



**Who steals the other’s clothes** :

  * Wade. He also leaves his own clothes for Peter to replace the ones be takes but not once has Peter worn his tutu or French maid dress.



**Who’s the PDA fan:**

  * it depends. Typically it’s Wade, it’s always Wade. But Peter is often the one to pull Wade into an alley and fuck him senseless. Big kink for him and Wade does not complain.



**Who proposes:**

  * Wade proposes every other day in the most joking and silly of ways but when they get engaged for realsies: it’s Peter who proposes.




	2. Chapter 2

Who accidentally pushes a door instead of pulling/vice versa:

  * Wade does this all the time but he usually takes the door with him when it doesn’t move the way the thinks it’s supposed to. Several doors around New York end up webbed back into place by an exasperated vigilante before maintenance can fix them.



Who doodles little hearts all over the desk with their initials inside them:

  * Wade. Even before they started dating. Wade is a huge fan of Spider-Man, he actually has a wedding scrapbook.



Who starts the tickle fights:

  * Peter found out how ticklish Wade is one day and has not stopped taking advantage of it since. Wade is being annoying and clingy? Tickle him into jumping away and pouting in a corner. Wade won’t stop trying to climb onto his back to get a lift as Peter webs to a new building… tickle him into almost falling off a building. Peter, however, has learned the hard way not to tickle Wade while he’s holding firearms… not a good idea.



Who starts the pillow fights:

  * this is also Peter, it usually starts in a way to get Wade to stop talking dirty and cheesy and ends up with both of them at Bed Bath and Beyond getting new pillows for the second time that week.



Who falls asleep last, watching the other with a small affectionate smile:

  * Peter falls asleep first, being a college student and a vigilante is exhausting enough but also dating Wade Wilson? He’s out like a light and Wade comes home he makes sure to change Peter out of his Spidey outfit and put his books away. 



Who mistakes salt for sugar:

  * Wade. He doesn’t even react when he does it anymore. Just keeps eating with a displeased face. Peter almost wants to prank him but he can’t bring himself to do it.



Who lets the microwave play the loud beeping sound at 1am in the morning:

  * Wade does it all the time but Peter sleeps so deeply that he doesn’t even hear it anymore. Which is good because Wade will stay up microwaving at least five burritos every night.



Who comes up with cheesy pick up lines:

  * Wade, all the time, he’s gotten at least two fanfics out of it [x] [x] 



Who rearranges the bookshelf in alphabetical order:

  * neither of them, they don’t really care that much about the books being organized. They have their own system of “if it’s a book, it goes on that shelf”



Who licks the spoon when they’re baking brownies:

  * both of them, they fight over it… which basically means that Peter does because he’s stronger than Wade and also webs him to the kitchen counter



Who buys candles for dinners even though there’s no special occasion:

  * Wade tries. He really tries. Peter appreciates it and is always flattered when it happens… and keeps a fire extinguisher handy.



Who draws little tattoos on the other with a pen:

  * neither of them really do this, Wade wears his costume almost all the time and Peter is relatively covered most of the time. 



Who comes home with a new souvenir magnet every time they go on vacation:

  * Wade comes home with souvenirs from all his missions… after the first couple missions he stopped bringing home items he snagged off the people he killed for money and opted for charming magnets (that he may or may not have paid for)



Who convinces the other to fill out those couple surveys in the back of magazines:

  * Wade does it with the sex related quizzes and Peter does it with the personality quizzes and silly quizzes. Peter usually ends up webbing the magazine out of Wade’s hands when he starts reading the really naughty things in the magazines (they’re actually porno mags)




	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was my favorite

**Who’s more dominant:** Wade is but if he steps out of line, Peter has no problem using his super strength or super sass to put him in his place.

 **Who’s the cuddler:** Wade. He clings. He’ll actually fling himself off roofs and force Peter to catch him, so he can cling. He’ll also convince Peter into giving him piggybacks whether while walking or swinging on webs.

 **Who’s the big spoon/little spoon:** they usually don’t cuddle while they sleep. Peter will either curl up on one side of the bed while Wade sprawls everywhere. Or they’ll both sprawl everywhere and Wade will end up on the floor… or the ceiling if Wade gets fresh in their sleep.

 **What’s their favorite non-sexual activity:** video games. they shout loudly, push each other and sometimes wade ends up webbed to things and somehow can still use the controls

 **Who cooks:** Wade cooks breakfast (pancakes, lots of pancakes), Peter makes them sandwiches for lunch, and either Wade will bring them takeout or they’ll got to Aunt May’s for supper. 

**Who comes home drunk at 3am:** Wade. Drunk. Bloody. Not always in one piece.

 **Who kills the spiders:** Wade tries to. He goes through about two cans of Raid a week and all Peter does is cough, throw the can out the window, and punch him in the face.

 **Who falls asleep first:** Peter. After a long day of college and being Spider-man and dating Wade Wilson he gets very exhausted. 

**A head canon:** Aunt May and Wade get along ridiculously well and Peter hates it. They swap recipes, he tells funny stories about Peter talking in his sleep about math and nerd stuff, and May tells Wade stories from when Peter was a kid. Wade acts like a gentleman and a civilized person around Aunt May and Peter loves it. (edit: [now with fic](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com/post/102585946417/merc-meets-may-spideypool-drabble))


End file.
